


NEON SCIENCE

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Colors, Neon - Freeform, scifi screens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: An experiment in neon colors in Photoshop (with floating SciFi screens and Rodney).





	NEON SCIENCE

[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-ghQhTjV/A)

Click on the image to see it in hi-res!

Come follow me on tumblr! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com/)


End file.
